The present invention relates to a blower unit driven by an engine.
An engine, such as an air-cooled two-cycle gasoline engine, is usually operated at its maximum capacity in order to obtain the most power from a rather small-size engine. As a result, a conventional fan connected to a output shaft of such an engine is often found inadequate to sufficiently cool the engine thus operated.